


the breakup

by spacebris



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebris/pseuds/spacebris
Summary: in which simon and annabelle break up, and lilette is determined to find out why.





	the breakup

**Author's Note:**

> this is a platonic one-shot okay don’t attack me lmao

"i don't get it," lilette stated, annoyed with her friend, simon. " _why_ would you break up with annabelle? she's a _great_ girl!" it was after rehearsal for the new school production of _les mis,_ and news had spread of simon and annabelle's split. the two were backstage, getting ready to leave.

"she's just not my type, okay?" simon replied, not wanting to discuss the breakup.

"give me an _actual_ answer, simon! why did you break up with annabelle?"

"it's none of your business." simon started to walk away, lilette following, despite his clear attempts of getting away from her.

 

"why did you break up with annabelle?"

"you don't need to know."

"why did you break up with annabelle?"

"i don't have to tell you anything."

"why did you break up with annabelle?"

"just stop asking already!" simon stopped walking and turned to face lilette.

 

"why did you-"

" _i'm gay!_ " simon quickly realized what he said, then ran away from lilette, tears filling his eyes. she, of course, ran after him. when she found him, he was sitting criss-crossed against a wall in the hallway of the school. lilette cautiously sat next to him, observing his appearance. she noticed how his eyes were slightly red and puffy, presumably from crying. he seemed so _sad,_ it was an awful sight.

 

they sat in silence for a few moments, until simon decided to break it.

"i'm sorry," he said, his tone soft and quiet.

"what is there to be sorry for?" she looked at him, this glance being returned. "it's not your fault, there's nothing wrong with it."

 

simon stifled a small laugh. "try telling that to my parents."

"why does their opinion matter?"

"because they're my _family,_ lilette!"

"maybe genetically, but," she placed a hand on his knee. "a _real_ family accepts and loves each other, regardless of opinion, sexuality, or anything like that." simon turned his head to face her, a tear falling from his eye. he gave her a small smile, turning away after a bit, and they then went back to a brief moment of silence.

 

"it's jeremy, isn't it?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"how did you know?" simon replied, astonished by how she knew.

"oh _please,_ it's obvious. you two look at each other, everyone's gaydar just _screeches._ " they both laughed, and, with that, everything was good again in the world of simon saunders and lilette suarez.

**Author's Note:**

> idk about y’all but i stan silette moments. seriously, friendship goals.


End file.
